


A Work In Progress

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Post-Book 1: Lady Midnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit grudgingly learns to deal with life as a Shadowhunter with the help of our favourite Blackthorns (and Carstairs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit decides to leave his room and immediately trips over Ty.

Kit wished desperately that he had thought this through before locking himself in. 

For one, the room was horribly boring. A plain white bed with itchy sheets, wooden furniture, a clock, and a trash can were all that decorated his room.

There was a closet, devoid of clothing, and a bathroom as big as his old room. He'd thought about taking a shower, but he had nothing to change into save his ichor-splattered clothes.

He was also starving. The clock read 11:23, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. Sure, he'd gone longer without food when his father had guests over the whole day, but he'd thrown up in the trash can the second the door slammed shut behind him.

He'd supposed he could ask the Shadowhunters for help, but there was no way in hell he was going to them, those people his father had hated so passionately.

Kit was contemplating if he could sneak out and find the kitchen when a voice, too soft to be discernible, spoke up on the other side of the door.

"Has he come out at all?" it asked. It was a girl's voice.

A second voice, a boy's, and vaguely familiar, replied. "No, he's remained locked inside ever since he arrived. He's been silent ever since, and I fear he has fallen unconscious."

The girl's voice raised slightly in disbelief. "And you didn't bother to check? Even if his door was locked, you know the runes to unlock them, Ty!"

 _Ty_. Another jolt of recognition went through him.

"It's his privacy, Livs. You of all people would know about respecting privacy." Ty replied indignantly.

Liv, whomever that was, sighed. "And have you been out here the whole time?" 

"I did come down for dinner, Livvy."

"And I suppose you're going to say here until he comes out." Ty must've nodded, because Livvy sighed again, and said, "Well take care of him if he does. Night, Ty."

A set of footsteps faded away. 

So Ty had been outside his room the whole time. 

Any positive opinion he'd developed at their concern dissolved.

 _Respecting my privacy my ass,_ thought Kit angrily, and he shoved the door open.

"You know, if you want to respect my privacy, you'd leave—what the hell?!"

He had tripped over something—or rather someone—sitting right outside his door.

"Ouch," said the person, though he did not seem to be genuinely taken by surprise.

He froze, and a memory instantly appeared in his mind. Clear as day, he felt the cold edge of a knife pushed against his throat, saw bright, gray eyes narrow at him in suspicion. He heard the low, lovely whisper demanding who he was; the same voice that just cried out. It was that boy he nearly knocked over, the one with the ridiculous name. 

"You're Ty," he whispered, and he remembered how stunned he was by Ty's beauty the day they met. 

He was no less amazed as a light flickered between Ty's fingers, painting the sharp angles of his face in shadows.

Ty looked confused, as if Kit was interrupting his right to be right outside of his room, and that confusion—no matter how endearing—snapped Kit out of his daze. "What the hell were you doing outside my bedroom?" 

At Kit's outburst, Ty frowned. "Hush," he scolded. "The others are just getting to bed."

"So why are you here," Kit whispered angrily.

"Julian said I should apologize."

"For what?"

"You know," said Ty, looking uncomfortable. He stared at his feet. "Holding a knife to your throat."

Kit stared at him. Ty's eyes never seemed to rest on one spot for long. They flickered from the wall to the glowing stone in his hand, and for the quickest of seconds, snapped up to meet his gaze. The first time he met Ty, he'd thought it was arrogance that kept Ty from looking at him. Now, however, it seemed—and Ty's unusually formal language contributed to his suspicions—that Ty had some form of autistism.

He thought about how despite his—condition—Ty had seemed to care about him most, had seemed to sincerely want to interact with him. He thought, _here is a beautiful, intelligent boy willing to talk to me, instinctively treating me as an equal, as if he believed everyone in the world was so. Here is a boy who could be my friend in this hellhole of a reality._

"Take me to the food," he said, and you'll be forgiven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Ty is indeed autistic. It was confirmed on tumblr. He was created from Cassie's brother, who is also autistic—but instead, his name is Will.
> 
> Reviews are a bowl of ice cream on a hot summer day (or any day, really)


End file.
